kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spring 2017 Event/@comment-29701432-20170512123403
E-5 FINALLY CLEARED!!! I swear, Tanaka was REALLY trying to kill me this time. This might be a long rant, so bear with me. You may choose to ignore this post entirely as well. E-5 Easy, through past experiences, I have learned that RNG gods will 100% troll me on the last map LD, so I went easy to save my sanity.... then RNG bites back. Debuff mechanic, went through fine (though the browser did hang after S ranking Node E = mini heart attack). CTF did its magic on first boss. A few retreats, but so far so good. No need for boss support, my fleet are in the ranges of lvl 90 and above. Over powered, if you will. The first boss burned up nicely like a bbq on a hot sunny day, extra crispy. Second boss.... RNG? So far ok. I had feeling that RNG will stab me in the back, so I looked at my resources... all 100k plus. All lights green. FULL POWER! STF 1st fleet Yamato, lvl 120 Musahi, lvl 98 Zuihou, lvl 92 Ryuujou, lvl 89 Warspite, lvl 98 Iowa, lvl 92 2nd fleet Abukuma, lvl 99 Nachi, lvl 89 Kiso, lvl 95 (She isn't last as her luck isn't upgraded, so wasn't expecting night torp cut-in) Verniy, lvl 92 Kasumi, lvl 90 Hatsushimo, lvl 113 (Hatsushimo and Shigure are my aces within my base, they saved my sanity every event) So this is my set up... overpowered and just the way I like it. Chipping hp? No problem. No need for boss support. Breeze through while demolishing the boss everytime. Then LD... RNG strikes back. With a vengeance, and a chainsaw scythe. That is on fire. And shoots lasers. All of a sudden this team wasn't cutting it. The boss always survives with a sliver of health, around 83-90 hp left. JUST DIE ALREADY! All of a sudden Verniy's damage was doing scratch damage on every turn. I was thinking, this can't be right. Hatsuhimo's cut in were always diverts to the 2nd last surviving enemy, so the boss always survives. Sanity reaching its lowest point. SUPPORT FLEETS! ALL LBAS DIVERTED TO BOSS NODE! And? RNG... I. Hate. RNG. Boss still survives... for GOD KNOWS HOW MANY TURNS. I was thinking... my 2nd fleet is missing some punch for night battles. But who could I replace? I know! Bring Iowa to the 2nd fleet! Replace her spot with... NAGATO. Ends up like this: STF 1st fleet Yamato, lvl 113 Musahi, lvl 98 Zuihou, lvl 92 Ryuujou, lvl 89 Warspite, lvl 98 Nagato, lvl 92 2nd fleet Abukuma, lvl 99 Nachi, lvl 89 Kiso, lvl 95 Verniy, lvl 92 Iowa, lvl 92 Hatsushimo, lvl 113 Ha... ha.. haaaa.... Over powered? Apparently, no. 2 runs, boss still survives... I was desperate... then I saw a comment here saying to use AP shells... wait... AP shells work? Why didn't I think of that before? So? EVERYONE WHO CAN USE AP, SWITCH! Now all BBs were packing AP. Even support fleets. I set forth once more. I decided to distract myself by looking at other sites, listening to music etc. It was painful to look at the screen. I'll look at the post battle results, thank you very much. So far so good. My fleet is getting perfect S ranks and S ranks along the way. No one is even shou-ha status. But I wasn't hopeful. RNG had trolled me previous events. Finally the boss. Nervous? Ha ha, my legs were shaking uncontrollably, you tell me. In comes my LBAS support... dismal... seriously pathetic damage. All of them. I was losing hope. Maybe the boss support will come and save the day? Fighter phase... torp phase? Wait, what? NO BOSS SUPPORT? I AM DOOMED! I decided to go to the toilet, wash my face and prepare myself for another run. When I returned... Wait... hello? The boss is dead? Wait... what? The entire boss fleet was dead, and my first fleet were only beginning their barrage on the boss's escort fleet, who only had DD princess left. 1st fleet? You're not done? Excuse me? What just happened? Much screaming and tears of triumph could be heard. I had done it. I am really dizzy... I think all the blood went to my head and it isn't settling down. After I went back to the base, I immediately rewarded my fleets by using repair buckets on all of them (they are all good girls, aren't they? I don't have money for mamiya, but I do have buckets, please excuse this broke admiral), before going to restock their fuel and ammo-....... wait a minute... My support fleets... they are still full.... Did I-... I did, didn't I?.... I forgot to send them out... So... I defeated the boss on LD, with dismal damage from the LBAS, only with an extremely overpowered 1st fleet without support. Escort fleet (who had all of the historical ships), didn't manage to get any stage time... WTF RNG.